Out In The Cold
by Steph Berg
Summary: Nathan decided it was time to let Haley know about his feelings towards her. One shot. Naley.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Summary: **Nathan decided it was time to let Haley know about his feelings towards her. One shot. Naley.

**A/N: **This is just a real short story I decided to write on this Sunday. Hope you read and review.

**Out In The Cold**

**XxX**

Nathan was slowly making his way towards the sand, still wearing the same clothes he was last night. He never got to sleep that night, instead, after everything happened he just was nowhere to be seen on the beach house.

He sighed, watching the waves in silence, trying to clean his head from all the thoughts without success. The wind was surely cold that morning, and he wrapped his shirt tightly around his body, making an effort to stay a little bit comfortable. He was feeling awful. His head was spinning, and his heart was aching. It was all new, having these feelings towards a girl. But Haley was different… she just was. He couldn't help liking her _a lot. _At first, he just wanted to make Lucas nervous, but now… well, now he didn't know about it anymore.

But there was nothing he could do, though. he was not good enough for her anyway…

"_What is it, Nate?"_

_Nathan's head shot up and he was now facing his friend Tim. He was drinking his beer in small sips since the beginning, not really wanted to get wasted on that night. He knew she would be here anytime soon, and he was urging for her company. It was strange, but the truth. _

"_Nothing." Nathan got up and patted his friend's back, passing by him and getting in the middle of the crowd, while making an effort to wiggle out of the girls trying to touch him. _

_At first, getting to know Haley was a game. He knew it would piss Lucas off big time, but now things were different. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and then he decided to ask her to come to the beach house. Big party, cool kids, lots and lots of beer… the usual. He knew she was not fond of it, but he had to try. And much to his surprise, Haley said she would make it. Now he was there, waiting up for her to show up, like a freaking lovesick puppy. _

_When she actually showed up, it was kind of late. He wasn't even expecting her to come after some time, but there she was, walking slowly towards him, a small smile on her pretty face. She was wearing just plain simple clothes, like the party and meeting him there was no big deal at all. Well, maybe it wasn't, really. Nathan instantly liked her even more. _

"_Hey…" She said to him, as soon as she reached the spot where he was sat down. He was outside the house, just sipping his beer and looking at the waves. Suddenly he felt warmer inside, and thought something must be wrong with him. _

"_Hey. I was beginning to think you would stand me up." Nathan smirked at her. _

"_The thought really crossed my mind, but I decided to give you a chance…" She told him, laughing lightly. _

"_Good to know." _

_Nathan took a large sip of his beer this time, maybe to find the courage to something. As soon as she got there, he started thinking it was not a good idea, to invite her over. Now he didn't know what to do or to say, and soon enough she would probably make up an excuse to leave. _

"_Lucas didn't want me to come, though." She said softly after some minutes, and Nathan nodded his head at her. _

"_I'm glad you came." _

_She looked at him, and then Nathan was lost on her beautiful brown orbs. He could stare at her all night and day, and now it was impossible to deny it. He was trying to fight the feeling for some time now, but he couldn't do it anymore. _

"_Wanna go for a walk?" He decided after some seconds, getting up and offering his hand to her. He let his now empty can of beer on the side, and then helped her up when she nodded at him with a cute small smile. _

_Walking in silence at the beach was something he never did with a girl before. If it was not Haley here with him, and if it was months or weeks before, he would be happy to just keep the girl quiet while he managed to fuck her brains out. But Haley was not like that, and he didn't want any other girl to be there with him in that moment. It felt right. _

_The noises that came from his beach house were slowly drifting away, and then all they could hear was the sound of the waves approaching the beach. Nathan was okay with it. _

"_It was a great game yesterday." Haley spoke up, placing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. _

"_My dad said I was pretty bad." He let out without even wanting to. As the days went by, he started to see he was not afraid of her. Sometimes he would talk about his crappy life and she would hear out like they were good friends. He never opened up for anybody, but Haley was different. _

"_Well, to me you were great." She assured him. "And before you remember the fact that I know nothing about basketball, Jake and Lucas agreed with it."_

"_Still, my dad bit my head off about it." Nathan said in almost a whisper. _

_Haley took his hands in hers and he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body instantly. _

"_Well, he doesn't know what he's talking about."_

_Nathan smiled down at her. Suddenly he felt the urge to show her what she was doing to him. He wanted her to know how he was feeling, and maybe – just maybe – she would give him a chance. He knew he was not the best guy around and she probably deserved a lot better. He had to try._

_He stopped walking and she did the same, slightly curious. Nathan looked down at her, his eyes showing how nervous he really was. _

"_Haley, I… I want to say something."_

_She just nodded. He fidgeted his hands, nervously eying her at the same time. But instants passed and he didn't say a thing to her. Before she could say something, or before he would freak out, Nathan decided to just jump to action. _

_His lips landed on hers faster and he closed his eyes instantly, hoping she would kiss him back. And she did. Haley parted her lips, welcoming him to kiss her deeply and Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her close to his body while his tongue caressed hers. She tasted good, and his senses were now in overdrive, his mind rushing. He heard her moan and then he found himself kissing her harder, slowly running his hands through her back. _

_Then, out of the blue, she stopped him. _

"_Nathan!" She breathed out, gasping for some air, and looking flustered. Her face was red like a tomato, and although he thought she looked really good, his mind was screaming there was something wrong. "What are you doing?"_

"_Kissing you?..." He said tentatively and saw her scowl at him. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be kissing you."_

_She run her hands through her hair, worried. His heart sank when he thought he read the signs all wrong. She cared about him, she really did… and she was different when he was around. _

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm not like them, Nathan. I'm not like these girls. Is that what you think?"_

_Nathan looked at her slightly surprised, and a little taken aback by her words. _

"_No, Haley-"_

"_Well, news flash, I'm not!" She looked pretty mad. _

"_I'm sorry, Hales, I didn't mean to piss you off. I just thought-"_

"_Don't even go there. I need to go."_

"_Haley."_

_She never turned back to him again. He was all alone, watching her go away from him walking fast. Nathan touched his lips and frowned. He never had a kiss like this, he never felt so much feelings in such a short amount of time. But in the end he was right about it: she deserved more than what he had to offer. _

_Nathan Scott didn't do love or serious relationships. What was he thinking after all? _

_He sat on the sand, frustrated, his right hand running on his hair. _

"_Real smooth, Nathan." He said to himself, his eyes closing. _

"Hey…"

Nathan's eyes shot open, and he looked up. His heart was beating fast and his palms started sweating. She was there, smiling a bit at him, now taking a seat by his side. He sighed.

"Hey." He answered, without really knowing what that was about.

"I was going to knock on the door, but I just saw you sitting here…"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get some fresh air. What are you doing here?"

His voice came out a little harsher than he wanted, but he didn't seem to care. She flinched.

"I came here to see you…"

"Why?"

He looked away from here, not really wanting to hear what she had to say to him. Okay, he kissed her, she thought it was a huge mistake. He understood that. No need for her to explain and make this a big deal.

"I think I overreacted yesterday…"

Nathan looked at her for some seconds, and then looked away. What was that about? Well, he sure didn't need her feeling any kind of pity towards him.

"It was just a kiss, Haley, no big deal." He said.

Sure, it was _not _ just a kiss. At least not for him. But then, again, he knew she didn't want it to happen and he would not act he was hurt about it. She wanted to hear it, he said it. Her face dropped a little bit, but she quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry that I ran away…" She tried again, but he shook his head, his jaw clenched.

"I already told you it's no big deal. It doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't it?" She asked, her breathing heavier. Nathan sighed.

Haley bit her lower lip and then nodded her head, looking away from him. Nathan was fighting the urge to hug her and then kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He was not going to do it. Not after last night. She didn't want it, and he was not going to let her see past his façade. He liked her, he liked her a lot. But there was no way he would say it to her now.

"You should go." He simply told her after a while.

He got up after that, cleaning his hands on his pants. She followed him right after that, and he felt his heart skip a beat when she hold his hand and said his name with such caring.

"Nathan… wait."

"What?" He turned to face her again, his eyebrows furrowed. His voice was not harsh this time, he only sounded tired. And he truly was.

"Don't go."

She approached him fast, and then tiptoed, capturing his lips in a small but totally sweet kiss. Nathan's mind started rushing frantically and he sent all his thoughts to hell as soon as he allowed himself to kiss her back.

He broke the kiss a while later, looking at her with doubt in his eyes.

"Haley…"

"I like you." She interrupted him, getting closer. Her hands caressed his cheek, and he felt warmer inside. "I mean… I truly like you… I just… I was afraid you just wanted to use me or-"

"I would never do that." He whispered. "I was just nervous…"

"Me too." She met his blue eyes again and then he let a smile appear on his lips, before capturing her lips again, now feeling a little more relaxed.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, Hales."

He kissed her forehead and then embraced her, feeling complete for the first time in his life.

"Lucas won't like it, though." He told her, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I really don't care…"

Nathan kissed her again, her hands finally caressing his hair and the back of his neck. He hoped she really believed him, because he didn't want to lose her.

"Well, I'm hungry…" She told him a while later.

"C'mon, let's get you some breakfast."

He was suddenly happy now that she was around. Especially now when her arms were wrapped around him like that. It was more than he could ask for.


End file.
